


and everything you touch just feels like yours to me

by drownedincovers (devotions)



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Qian Kun, Drabble and a Half, Face-Fucking, Idols, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/drownedincovers
Summary: Xiaojun pins Kun in place with those dark, hot eyes. “I need it. Play with me, please.”They do this sometimes. Play, like this. It doesn’t mean that it gets any less overwhelming for Kun. The heady rush of power he gets when it happens, the punch of arousal so strong it makes his knees weak. Kun lets it wash over him, feels him settle into the role Xiaojun needs him to play.“Please, who.” He says, but it’s not really a question.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	and everything you touch just feels like yours to me

**Author's Note:**

> before you read: both parties have consented to this, BUT their kink negotiations and etc were done off-screen and only referenced in this. nothing super intense is done in this anyhow, but if you find that the lack of negotiation makes you uncomfortable, then either proceed with caution or do not read. you know your limits better than i do.
> 
> that being said, enjoy!

Kun opens the door to his and Xiaojun’s shared room and finds Xiaojun, naked and kneeling with his head down. Kun doesn’t say anything, just makes a point to close the door a little louder. 

Xiaojun lifts his head and immediately makes eye contact with Kun. Kun makes a point of walking slowly over to him, stopping to stand over him. He stares down at Xiaojun and waits. 

“Please,” he says, breathily. Kun’s dick twitches in his sweatpants. “Need you.”

Kun coos down at him, and rests a palm against Xiaojun’s cheek. He drags his finger across the pout of Xiaojun’s bottom lip, and inhales sharply when he takes Kun’s thumb in his mouth. He keeps eye contact the entire time, and lets his sharp little teeth scrape against the skin.

“Baby,” Kun says, with a steadiness he doesn’t feel. “Color?” 

“Green,” Xiaojun says, slurring a little around the digit in his mouth. He pins Kun in place with those dark, hot eyes. “I need it. Play with me, please.” 

They do this sometimes. Play, like this. It doesn’t mean that it gets any less overwhelming for Kun. The heady rush of power he gets when it happens, the punch of arousal so strong it makes his knees weak. Kun lets it wash over him, feels him settle into the role Xiaojun needs him to play.

“Please, who.” He says, but it’s not really a question. 

Xiaojun’s breathing speeds up. He knows what Kun is waiting for.

Kun arches an eyebrow. Xiaojun flushes and blinks up at him slowly. “Please, daddy.” He finally says, quiet and broken. 

“Get me undressed then baby, c’mon.” Kun purrs.

Xiaojun pulls his sweatpants down slowly, like he’s been taught even though Kun can see his fingers twitch. He remembers how eager Xiaojun had been the first time, greedy hands and taking, too much too quickly, until Kun pinned him by the wrists and showed him the real way to take it. Now, he’s patient and so good for Kun, and the thought alone makes his cock throb again. He feels Xiaojun’s hand slide over his dick in his briefs. His touch is delicate and reverent and Kun starts to get harder under the gentle pressure of his hand. 

“Good boy,” Kun says, approvingly. He cradles his hand against Xiaojun’s cheek. Xiaojun hums and leans into the touch a little. Then he works the sweatpants, followed by the briefs, off Kun’s legs. Kun helps by removing his own shirt. “Good job, baby. You’re being so good tonight.” He says, can’t repeat it enough. Xiaojun is docile, sweet where he’s usually a brat. He must need Kun as bad as he says he does tonight.

He rests on his knees again, with his hands at his side, staring at Kun still. “Show me what you want,” Kun says firmly. Xiaojun doesn’t use words usually. He’s quiet like this, but Kun doesn’t mind. Instead, he wraps a hand around Kun’s cock and jerks him off slowly. His mouth is open, plush and bruised already from just sucking on Kun’s finger. He leaves his mouth open and waiting. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Kun guesses. Xiaojun makes a small noise, just a whimper. He takes his hand off Kun’s dick and uses his hands to pull Kun’s into his hair, and sighs contentedly when Kun tangles his hands in it and tugs. That’s a yes, then. 

“Need my cock, huh, baby?” He whispers, pulling Xiaojun closer to where his dick is thick and hard, pressed against his stomach. 

Xiaojun doesn’t say anything, but audibly whines. Stares up at him with glazed, heady eyes as he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking and teasing. Kun can’t help but fuck into his warm, loose mouth. Xiaojun doesn’t even flinch, just ‘hmmm’s, lets his eyes flutter shut and lets Kun guide his head down his dick. He stops when he feels his dick hit the back of Xiaojun’s throat. Just stops to take in this gorgeous boy, taking all of his dick so well. His lips are stretched around the base of Kun’s cock, and jaw slack, fitting all of him in his mouth and throat. His eyes are closed, the lashes fanning against his check, and he almost looks relaxed. He’s so pretty it makes Kun burn, ache deep inside.

“Look so cute with a cock down your throat,” Kun comments and watches as Xiaojun’s lashes flutter. He fucks into his mouth, groaning at how warm and wet it is, how Xiaojun clenches and releases him so perfectly. “You take daddy’s cock so well.”

Xiaojun whines, gagging slightly before his throat relaxes again. Kun rubs a finger across his cheekbone. He opens his eyes, tears clumping along his lash line and stares up at up with stars. “Look at you.” Kun marvels. He stops the slow rhythm of his hips, grinds up into his mouth hard and sudden. Xiaojun moans again, the vibrations from his mouth tingling up and pooling hot around Kun’s lower spine. 

He pulls off, to let Xiaojun breathe and he has to fight back a chuckle when he immediately tries to get Kun’s dick back in his mouth.”Still green, baby?” He asks gently.

“Yes, I’m green, I’m good,” Xiaojun gasps, wrecked and raspy. “Please let me have it, daddy, I need it.”

He does laugh this time, low and breathless. “Well, if you need it,” He says, and fucks rough and hard into his mouth again. Xiaojun moans happily, lets Kun fuck him rough and sloppy, lets him use him for far too long. 

“Gonna come on your face.” Kun pants, no longer able to play unaffected. Xiaojun squirms, rocking his own hips into the air uselessly. Kun keeps fucking in deeper, harder, building a rhythm and going faster, faster until. He pulls Xiaojun off, yanking his hair in the best way.

Keeps one hand tangled in his hair, and holds him in place while he uses the other to work his dick, once, twice, three times before his come spills across Xiaojun’s lips and cheeks. 

He does his best to breathe steadily through the aftershocks, recovering what little brainpower he has left. When he opens his eyes, Xiaojun is sitting with his eyes closed, face lax and covered in come. Kun pulls him up, as gentle as he can manage in his haste. He wraps his fingers around Xiaojun’s cock, which is dripping and red. Xiaojun keens clutches at Kun’s forearms uselessly. “Please, daddy, please.” He pants.

“C’mon, baby,” Kun says, pressing bruising kisses against Xiaojun’s lips, moaning when he tastes his own come. “You did so well for me.” 

Xiaojun whimpers, rocking desperately into Kun’s hand. “Come for me, baby. Show daddy how pretty you look when you come.” Kun says sweetly. His thighs tense and shake, and then he’s panting wantonly, spilling hot over Kun’s hand. “Good boy.” Kun hums appreciatively, letting him fuck his fist until he’s oversensitive and twitching. 

Kun lays him out on the bed gently. Xiaojun clings to him for a second, before his grip slackens and he uses the opportunity to go wet a wash-cloth and grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in their room.

He wipes Xiaojun down soft and quick and makes him drink some water for his throat. Kun also makes sure to pull him into his chest. “You did so good, baby.” He coos, rubbing over his back slowly. 

As much as he likes the other part, the head rush and the power, Kun finds he loves this just as much. The way Xiaojun clings to him is so sweet, making soft noises as he comes back down to Earth. Kun sees the moment he touches down, staring at him with clear, affectionate eyes. “Thank you, gege.” He murmurs demurely, before attempting to bury his flushed face into Kun’s chest.

Kun only hauls him closer and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i know nobody asked for this... i didn't ask for this either yet here we are. not actually beta'd. kudos and comments keep me not only well nourished but encouraged.
> 
> title from hit the back by king princess 
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/97sminseok) | [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/ripyifan)


End file.
